thump in the night
by 3z
Summary: Magical Girl Usami has always been sitting on Hajime Hinata's shelf since he received it as a gift.


**ive never written for hinata or monomi so here we goooo**

* * *

Hajime's feet shuffled against the floor, edge of blue pajama pants underneath his heels. He rubs his eyes, throwing the covers over him. He violently twists in bed, staring at the shelf across from him. There sat Magical Girl Usami, a fluffy white rabbit with pink patches that wore a frilly skirt. In her paw was a miniature scepter, heart gem engraved in the center. Hajime grunts, grinding down against the bed.

He swore that it just blinked. Only those weird baby dolls blink, right?

Hajime shakes his head, ignoring it. This wasn't going to be another Toy Story, right? He's becoming to get drowsy. Whenever his eyelashes flutter he sees the black silhouette of the rabbit.

"Alwight, time to work my magic!" Usami exclaims, before slapping her snout with her paws. She jumps off of the high shelf, landing on her two plush feet. Her cotton bunch up and she wobbles a bit before reaching the desk.

Climbing on Hajime's chair and peeking her head to catch a glimpse of his homework, she giggles. She grabs a pencil with both paws, dropping her scepter on the floor. It comes down with a clank, and she hushes it angrily. Hajime snores.

Finishing up a few problems of his math homework, Usami drops the pencil and gets a sheet of paper and an envelope, sayings being indited down on the sheet.

"Dearest Monobear,

Bwother! My watchings over Hinata-kun have been fairly well. Did you know that he tosses and turns in his sweep? You pwobably didn't… don't hit me when I get back, okay?—-

With all the wuv my cottony heart can handle,

Magical Girl Usami!"

Usami huffs, slapping her fuzzy cheeks and scratching out her signature. She writes Monomi instead, the name that her dearest brother has forced upon her. Usami folds the paper so it would fit the envelope, and she writes the address to the residence of Junko Enoshima.

Trotting down the stairs, past the parents and out the door, she whirls her scepter around her and sparkles fly. She teleports, remains of glitter scattered on the doorsteps.

Arriving at the post office, she jumps and shoves the letter in, teleporting back into Hajime's room. The boy is still sleeping, loudly snoring and kicking the blankets off of him. "Oh, Hinata-kun… don't you know that it's cold outside?" Usami asks to herself, throwing the sheets back on his shivering body. His forehead is warm, and cheeks are completely flushed.

'_A fever…!_' Usami panics, biting her tongue. She looks around the room, a complete mess. Has it always been that way?

Usami's grabby paws get ahold of the plastic noodle cups eaten and slurped to the last drop, scattered on te floor. She slam dunks them into the trash can, almost toppling over with the pile in her arms. Watching a glint form from underneath his bed, she narrows her beady eyes and pulls it out, astonished. There was a coating of dust on top of it, along with solid puffs named _dust bunnies_. Disgusting. "…Wow! Hinata-kun, I never knew you—" The acoustic guitar scrapes against the floor, creating marks. His mother would definitely have a word with him. Hajime coughs into the sheets, curling up into a ball.

The rabbit shudders, frantically climbing on the bed and reassuringly tucking him in. The brunette mutters a 'thank you,' before snoring away, shuffling in bed once more. Usami stands up to look down at her work, proud.

Hajime wakes up, slightly noticing the room a bit cleaner than usual. His legs hang over the edge, tip of his toe touching something ancient that he vaguely remembers playing during his middle school years. A guitar. Giving a few practice strums, he props it against the wall and notices a bottle of medicine and a small cup next to it on his desk. He did feel a bit sick last night.

Coughing into his arm, he rubs his eyes and looks at the rabbit. One of its ears drooped down, as if it was sad. Hajime walks up to it and flicks its pink fluffy cheek, to which it does not respond to. He leaves the room to shower. Usami angrily crosses her arms, pouting.

"How wude… he didn't even say thank you…!"


End file.
